How many turtles does it take?
by Ramica
Summary: Darkness has entered the turtle's lives. But only one of them is willing to do anything about it. Based off a joke.


**How many turtles Does it take?**

**Rated G**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not even sure that I own the plot in this one.

Author's Note: I came up with this idea some time last night while chatting with another TMNT author on line. Kyabetsu seemed to be handing out and inspiring bunnies in our chat, so thank you Kyabetsu. This one of course was based off an old joke that has been redone many times for many different things, including dogs, horses and who knows what else. Ramica

It entered their lives suddenly, sending darkness out into the entire family. These things can happen, perhaps to remind us that life is not all brightness, life can go on with everyone doing their own thing set in their way and then...well, things can change abruptly for the better or the worse sometimes when you least expect it.

It was a winter's evening in the turtle's lair, three of the turtles were at home with their Master and Sensei, while the fourth turtle Raphael, was predictable out, undaunted by the cold wind and the chilling rain, he was determined to head out and do a quick patrol of the city, if only so he could thump a few heads, or join up with Casey Jones for some action.

Leo crossed his arms over his plastron, planting himself in the way, " Raph it isn't a fit night out there for anyone, especially with how we can react in colder temperatures," He insisted, concern furrowing his brow ridges, and doing his best, though failing to keep that preachy tone out of his voice.

" Yeah, Leo and if I stay here I'm either gonna kill Mikey for annoying me, or **you **for the same reason." Raph grunted. " Besides I'm more hot blooded then the rest of ya."

" You have a hot temper it is true," Leo allowed, " But that doesn't mean you are warm blooded." He corrected.

Raph snorted and shrugged, " Look if I want the technicalities of it. I'll ask Donny. Details bore me," Raph declared as he pushed past Leo.

Leo turned watching his brother go, sometimes it was far easier to let Raph go and do his own thing then try to enforce strict rules. Leo had learned over time that Raph needed his space, so he picked his arguments with care, but he still resented it when Raph seemed selfish enough to go and do his own thing, often dragging the family into dangerous situations or predicaments.

It was then the living room light flashed once and went out casting the living room into darkness.

" Hey, what happened?" Mike protested, " Who turned the lights out?"

" The light burned out Mike, no one turned it out," Leo replied a small smile on his face.

" But I can't read my latest Justice Force comic book," Mike whined.

"Then change it. You know where the spare bulbs are kept." Leo stated, " Or at the very last use this chance to improve on your ninja skills if you are going sit in the dark. After all the dark is our element." Leo instructed, a sly smile crossed his beak, " Why don't you join me in the dojo, we will do a lights out, blindfolded work out." He suggested as if this was as wonderful of a prize as a Caribbean cruise.

" Oh, yeah Leo. I am like, so there for that." Mike laughed shaking his head, " Nothing I love better then doing extra work outs in the dojo."

" A few extra sessions won't hurt you considering all the ones you miss," Leo hinted.

" Uh, no thanks bro, but you go right on ahead." Mike offered gallantly, " I think I'll make myself some popcorn and watch a movie." Mike decided, " with the TV on I won't need any light."

Leo had sort of expected that Mike just wouldn't join him, Mike tended to be a little lazy and lax in the department of ninjitsu. But the idea was of course very entertaining for him and Leo decided that he could really use such a work out, if only to hone his skills a little more. So he headed for the dojo.

Mike watched, the fearless leader stride off, shook his head, "Some one has to teach that boy the fine art of relaxation one of these days," he muttered. He paused on his way to the kitchen and took a different section of tunnel that lead him to Don's workshop and lab area, knocking on the door he called, " Donnnnnnnnny."

The door opened a crack and then swung wider, the purple masked turtle gave a wearied look, " Don't tell me you broke something again Mike," he groaned.

" Oh no, not this time." Mike replied quickly.

Don rolled his eyes, raising a three fingered hand to rub his forehead, " So what is it now, and how did it _accidentally_ get damaged?" Don wondered. There was no irritation in his voice, just mild curiosity.

" The light bulb blew in the living room." Mike informed him importantly.

Don's brow scrunched up with concern, " You interrupted me, for **that?**" He demanded. Don was fully aware that his family looked to him to fix things, to give them the benefits they had never had, the working stove, hot water, any major or minor appliance, or electronically device had been either repaired by him, usually so it worked even better, or invented by him. Don cared for his family, and while he was not all that demonstrative, he tried to show what he felt by doing what he could for them. Though, he had to admit there were times fixing broken stuff, especially with Raph and Mike in the house got tedious and frustrating. Raph and Mike could be as destructive as a class five tornado, or a tsunami. They never seemed to notice what damage they left in their wake, and it was usually for someone else to clean up.

Still, though this was not the sort of thing that Don felt was really in his job description, " Mike you can change a light bulb as well as I can," Don informed him, " I'm in the midst of some very delicate work right now, so please don't interrupt me again, at least not unless it is an emergency."

"But this is an emergency Don," Mike declared, "Darkness is everywhere, it's creeping up from the very shadows and..." Mike began in a dramatic, yet playful, voice.

Don rested a hand on his brother's shoulder, " Mike, I have faith in you." He assured his brother, " You can do it all by yourself. Now just give me thirty minutes peace okay?"

Mike groaned and gave his best puppy dog look to Don, knowing that look had softened even their own mentor's heart and very few could remain so firmly in place upon seeing the large, tear filled eyes, the quivering bottom lip, the look that said, _okay, you rejected me. But I'm still willing to be your friend._

" Don't even go there Mike." Don said as he shut the door. He sighed, and muttered to himself, " I am not the only one in this house who can change a light bulb." Giving his head a rueful shake the turtle returned to his project on the work bench.

Mike headed for the kitchen making a large bowl of popcorn, melting extra butter and adding a bit of salt to the treat, he headed toward the TV. The glow from the TV was more then sufficient to see by and Mike sat on the couch, happily grabbing large fistfuls of the white fluffy snack and shoving them in his mouth, bits dropping to the couch and on the floor around him.

Splinter entered the living room leaning on his walking cane, he squinted in the dark, whiskers twitching, " Michaelangelo, you should turn on the lamp." He advised as he went and snatched, a handful of the popcorn for himself.

"Yeah, I'll um... do it on the next commercial." Mike promised absently.

" Very well, see to it that you do, my Son." Splinter stated, " I am off to bed."

" Night Master," Mike called after him.

" Good night my Son."

XXX

It was a while later and Don headed out of the lab towards the living room, he saw Mike drinking a pop watching some movie that looked to be nearing it's end. He went over and clicked the light switch and nothing happened. Don shook his head.

" Didn't you change the bulb Mike?"

" Uh...not yet." Mike admitted honestly enough.

Don nodded, he had more then expected as much. He had a feeling most of his family would ignore the burned out bulb for days, maybe even weeks before one of them bothered to change it, they'd complain about it and ask him to care for it. Splinter, might even think there was something wrong with the lamp and have him check it out. Course he could always check the wires on it and see that it hadn't worn any there, or become a potential fire hazard. But in the end he would change the light bulb.

Don gave a gentle look towards Mike, a small smile on his beak as he turned to get a new light bulb from one of the kitchen cupboards, in less then a minute the old bulb had been removed and thrown out, a new one in it's place.

Mike smiled as the bright warm glow cast about the room, " Thanks Don."

Don grinned, " Your welcome."

So, it was that darkness was banned again from the turtles lives, at least for a little while.

The End.


End file.
